The Fox and The Wolf
by myakita
Summary: What happens if there happens to be more than one human-animal soul running around the Seireitei. What happens also if Captain Komamura finds a kindred spirit in his third seat, a single mother hiding a secret from her fellow shinigami. Komamura/Oc


**I don't own Bleach.**

**So I wrote this because I am obsessed with Komamura... he is honestly my favorite character in Bleach u. So I thought I might pair him up with someone of 'similar nature' in the sense she is a beast in hiding for fear of being judged... sorta.**

A young looking woman found herself wandering around annoyed in the lush garden of the manor she was born in. She couldn't say at the very moment she had been enjoying having sakura blossoms flying in her hair and getting all over her clothes. In fact the second she got here she had been ready to leave. Her name is Nagase Okiko.

She was a tall enough woman with short auburn hair and unsettling yellow eyes. Instead of the usual black on white robes she usually wore it was replaced by an elegant kimono with a hole in the back for a long fluffy fox-like tail.

She happened to be an exile of the Kitsune clan, but they let her in to come get her younger daughters for her month with them. She had been exiled because she had chosen to become a shinigami and the clan as a whole seems to see themselves far above 'simple' shinigami. To be honest the only reason she believes she was exiled is because her ex-husband convinced his new wife the Clan head, Shiga Momoko, that her loyalty lied completely with the shinigami and if a problem arose that she would dump her 'humble' beginnings and side with shinigami without hesitation.

For the past half hour she had been hunting down her good for nothing ex-husband and his posh wife. All she wanted was to find her younger daughters and go but like always the arrogant asshole has to make her jump through hoops.

When she finally found the four of them sitting by the lake in the middle of the garden her ex-husband looked up at her with the most obnoxious look on his face.

She thought maliciously 'Honestly does he ever change?' besides appearance anyway. When they were married he always looked like some mangy mutt, but now that he's married to the Clan leader she noticed he actually tries to look nice. Personally though she had no doubt it won't last because every time she saw him he looked more and more mangy.

Her middle daughter seemed to notice her father look away so she looked back to. Her husband had named their daughter Seki. Okiko honestly would have named her something different if she hadn't had been so tired.

Seki had her father's light blonde hair but like the rest of her children she had their mother's yellow eyes. She had a very sharp face like both her parents. She also had her mother's speed which she showed as she got up and ran to hug her mother.

They hugged quickly as the youngest ran up to her, effectively ditching their father. The little girl was no taller than squad 11's lieutenant actually, though instead of pink hair it was light auburn that looked slightly blonde. Her name was Ayame.

"Mama we missed you." Ayame sang as Okiko sat down to hug her.

Okiko broke the hug when she heard her husband huff. She stood back up and glared as him and his little wife approached. Her ex-husband's five tails thrashed from side to side furiously. His wife stayed perfect silent with a fan pushed up to her snobby nose. She looked at Okiko with those judgmental green eyes of her as her 9 silver tails trailed gracefully behind her.

"Why hello Lady Shiga." Okiko said keeping her tone polite as she bowed in the direction of the head of the clan.

"Greetings Ms. Shinigami." She said crisply her tone almost sounding indifferent.

It appeared her ex-husband noticed his former wife's clear disrespect to him as he said rudely, "how dare you let our children speak to you in such a disrespectful way."

Okiko glared at him hatefully, tempted to slap him as hard as she could. Of course she knew that would only cause her more trouble and grief than he is worth. Instead she said coolly, "You have no right to tell them how to address their mother."

He glared back as his wife decided to take it in her own hands. She meet Okiko in the eyes and asked sounding unusually genuine to the single mother, "I am very sorry for my husband's rudeness, as an apology would you like to attend to a party I will be holding in a in few minutes from now? It won't last long and you are free to leave anytime. Besides I'm sure you have family very eager to see you again."

Okiko pondered it a moment, she did have the next two days off since the current day was given to her for getting her daughters and the next was her day off. She could also be at the Seireitei in a matter of hours.

"Fine only a few minutes." Okiko sighed. She was serious about only a few minutes, she knew exactly how crazy kitsune parties could become. It was far from proper to show her still growing daughters.

Lady Shiga nodded regally. She led the small group to the front of the gorgeous mansion as guests slowly arrived. As it turns out Lady Shiga was dead right about people wanting to see her, in fact she saw a lot of faces she hadn't seen before.

It varied from her parents who were openly supportive of her choice to become a shinigami to a childhood friend she 'experimented' with in her teen years, ironically the two had something of an awkward falling out shortly after.

She was serious when she meant only a few minutes but she kept being bothered by another former clansmen or clanswoman every time she finally stopped talking to one. It had to be a couple hours before people were done talking to her so she had the chance to re-find her daughters. Ayame had been easy enough to find, she was just playing with a couple of kitsune children. It was Seki that was a problem to find.

After it was obvious that Seki wasn't at the party itself the mother decided to look in the garden. Okiko snarled to herself making threats about how in trouble her daughter will be if it turns out that her daughter is screwing around with some boy.  
When she arrived she say a tall woman with long blonde hair faced away from her. At first she thought it was Seki. Okiko was about to call out to her when the woman turned around and stared surprised at her. Eye contact between the two lasted a few seconds before ending in abruptly.

"Have you seen Seki," Okiko asked awkwardly, not looking at the other woman. It took Okiko a minute after the silence began to notice that Ayame disappeared only to come back with Seki in tow.

"Sorry Mom I went to check if I forgot something." Seki said calmly. Okiko decided to believe it since nothing seemed off with the girl.

"Well come on time to go." Okiko told her daughters calmly. Before she left she turned to the young woman watching them and said, "goodbye Fumiko."

The woman said to her back with an even tone, "farewell mother."

Without a single extra word she led her daughters into a private changing room she would store her robes when she came to visit. She let her daughters follow her in and change to.

Changing into her robes was simple, per usual, but she had to help Ayame into hers while Seki was finishing up herself. Once the three were finally properly dressed Okiko led her daughters out of the manor then after several hours, and one cheap motel stay the night, then another couple more hours the three were back at the gates of the Seireitei.

**Another AU: so this chapter is kind of a test run to see if its worth it to spend so much time on this. Meaning you like and want more, tell me. If you want more make me a very happy and motivated writer and tell me. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
